


【凛泉】爱是蓝天白云晴空万里突然暴风雨

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 钢琴家凛月×医生泉。R15。





	【凛泉】爱是蓝天白云晴空万里突然暴风雨

 

#

 

最末一位病人离去，年方三十的濑名医生摘下听诊器，疲惫地揉一把太阳穴，用肩顶顶软糖般黏在身上的人——喂，喂，我要交班了。被暴力唤醒的人呢喃着梦呓，熟睡的身躯软而沉，涎水在肩上落了一串。他欲起身，被压制在座椅动弹不得。

是何企图？黑发青年迷蒙着血眸，长睫毛泛泪，眨得他好生心软。去身后的床上补眠如何？他欲搀对方起身，却被怪力拽回，大号软糖般自肩滑至胸腹，绵软却分量全足。有事说事没事走人，濑名医生甩开蜂蜜软糖，褪下白大褂挂好，抚平衣角褶皱，冷不防再度被揽住腰。一个不备跌落在对方怀中，自来熟的不速之客将他牢牢圈起，动弹不得。

“喂，别闹！”

模拟着猫咪的嬉闹，指尖意有所指地向下轻敲，自肚脐向下弹几声皮带扣，手法缠绵却利落。

“刚交班的濑名医生很忙吗？”

是引狼入室了。他后悔起半小时前为何一时兴起将对方自诊室门口捡回，只得慨叹着境遇如农夫与蛇，冷血动物指尖本冰凉，每一下却栽下一团火。车轱辘声由远及近，保洁员的足步滞于门前，年轻的医生寻到机会挣脱，将门咔哒一声反锁。

 

“朔间凛月。”

待足步声消弭，他咬牙切齿地回头，落入似是噙泪的无辜双眸。利刃经由言语抛至其中，未免软化几分。

总是这样，自初见始便让他百倍的无可奈何。来不及体验棋逢对手的快意，身体与内心皆脱离躯体远走，应召驱使沦为对方的仆从。

没救了。

他察觉自身正乐于其间静候下陷，似在沼泽中舞蹈。单边手腕被箍在墙上，另只手的无谓挣扎只是徒劳。对方懒懒地应声，手上斗志高昂，几下便让他软了腰。

“……尊敬的钢琴家先生。”

他再度正色，意图以理服人。

“嗯……又是姓名又是职业，小濑是从何得知的呢？”

钢琴家先生发挥优长，纤长有力的指尖在腰际舞蹈。埋头咬上医生颈处一块白嫩的肌肤，激出一声惊叫——抱歉小濑，我太心急了。言罢，含住医生的薄唇，将平日里空洞无感情的蓝眸催出星星点点泪光。不够，不够，不应允一寸罅隙存在，以自身将其全部填满，要看羞赧乃至是渴求与邀约灌注其间，昭告天下才肯罢休。

“不想回忆对话，也不想模拟他的语调，但那一晚的所有，都毫无阻隔地传达至我了哦？……就对我这样感兴趣吗，亲爱的小濑？”

两个朔间皆不是省油灯，濑名医生恨得牙痒痒，却无法回驳，自始便不是完全坦荡荡。萍水相逢于酒吧，是所谓暗夜魔物的天堂，觥筹交错间寻到片刻欢愉与松弛，本该不是濑名医生的归所。他不胜酒力鲜少交际，生活充实自足无需麻痹神经，被琉璃晃得眼痛，只想尽快交差脱身。

“这是吾辈亲爱的弟弟。”

朔间零将他带至同样黑发红眸的人身前，窝在沙发中的后者独享的好时光被搅，未免有些忿忿。

初次见面，我是濑名。黑发男人投来懒散的一瞥，举杯微泯。西装束起棱角锢起与外表不相称的野兽，唇角扬起鬼魅般的微笑，似利刃穿透杯壁，甘醇辛辣不输酒精。沿途生出天使的羽翼，轻盈地回旋下落，却牢牢钳住心脏。

 

时至今日，濑名医生仍无法以语言再现那一瞬的观感，是他历经的三十春秋中不曾有的璀璨。花火自细枝末节串联，织作繁密的网，收束神经，连呼吸皆被屏住。爵士乐鼓点渐甚，繁乱的连音叩上心尖，为他呈上一出绚丽的始末。

“可以称呼你为‘小濑’么？”

伏特加作底，番茄汁赋予其浓烈激昂的品相。汩汩涌动的渴念般，给予他如此观感的男人指尖流出的音符般——钢琴师将一侧鬓发别至耳后，款款上台抛来一个飞吻，激起台下千层浪。好好先生濑名泉三十年不曾经历如此阵仗，惶惶然别开头，迎上朔间零复杂的微笑：

“看来吾辈的弟弟很中意濑名君呢。”

闪躲开一曲终了向他抛来的wink，他招呼侍者上杯同样。蹙眉品尝嗜血的兄弟钟情的饮品，只一口从头至脚被吸入漩涡。舌尖味蕾的激荡，电流的势不可当，彼时的医生在仍清醒的须臾目睹猎人收网。身为猎物，他较谁都更清楚起因与全程，本是心甘情愿赴约，却没曾想猎人较认知中更为大胆且我行我素。

“如你所愿，我来迎接小濑了？……那么，可以开始大快朵颐了吗，医生先生？”

温软又慵懒，求赏的顽童般将他的门扉叩开。医生无计可施，任由吸血鬼的尖牙将眼镜衔下，继而将世界翻搅为溶解的色块。消毒水浸润的素色，煞白的灯光与墙壁，见证他重温那杯血腥玛丽。无需征询，答案从来是应允，身体心门徐徐开启，逢迎着较一见钟情更甚热烈的浪巅。身体契合自那日开始培养，理所当然般被套牢，步步落到对方不在便不行的境地——

“你是小婴儿吗，含着我的手指才肯睡觉！”

 

气氛每每急转直下，他也认了。

春宵千金的炮友、金风玉露的恋人、老妈子般的监护人，濑名泉不知自身于朔间凛月是何等存在。整晚鏖战后意图起夜，旁侧的人拥着他睡得正香甜。他犯了愁，抓来熊抱枕塞入他怀中。幸好这祖宗未发觉，哼唧着搂紧熊，向被窝中蜷一蜷。如厕归来却觉空落落，辗转反侧心有不甘，还是物归原主，请轻松熊钻出睡熊的怀抱，将自身紧贴对方不算宽敞的胸膛。

是为乘虚而入的甘霖，钢琴家怀抱一人高的熊玩偶，以人畜无害的天使脸孔与魔鬼般的床技，成功引导清心寡欲性生活长期靠DIY的医生产生依恋。任他赖在床上吃零食，碎屑粘在面上，伸出指尖戳戳：小濑的肚皮好软呀，躺在上面好舒服的，激得濑名泉夺门而出奔向健身房，却也练不出八块腹肌。他保养得当，幼时学过芭蕾，奈何天生不长肌肉。又如何，照样不妨碍钢琴家挥别家宅的一万平米跑马床，打点行装挤进医生的公寓，除践行床伴应有的职责外，亦无比真实地斗嘴，喂饭，共同见证坠入爱河的倒计时。

 

“你看呀小濑，我能为你波澜不惊的生活搅出涟漪，让你每天体验乘上云霄飞车的快感……”

“我可没有多余的时间去游乐园打发。”

想看我在云霄飞车上出尽洋相吗？趁早死了这条心吧——身着家居服的医生削着苹果，犹豫果盘要如何布置；钢琴家早早地滚进被窝，床头柜中上了年代的碟片，分类码好眼花缭乱，指尖摩挲过泛黄的包装盒上的留影，一时不知哪一部更好。

“而小濑呢，能给我一个安稳的居所，暖烘烘的被窝，窗明几净的家……”

——多么互补呀，我与小濑是羡煞旁人的眷属呢，谁说炮友无法发展为真爱呢？钢琴家厚着脸皮下定论，医生不置可否。春雨之夜酒足饭饱，对方倚他怀中啜饮冰可乐，本意想吃刨冰，捱不过他的絮叨而作罢。放映机的声响揉入雨点，钢琴家端着果碟叉起兔子苹果，自己吃一片，喂给医生一片——哇，这位公主好漂亮呀，黑白配色也丝毫不阻碍美感呢。

看电影时少说话。对方被他的阴恻恻吓到噤声，作为替代一边臂膀环在他腰际，一边仍搂住轻松熊。除却清洗时的麻烦，医生头一次看那个玩偶如此不顺眼，上窜的无名火亦无处可泄。

 

“但是呢……”

黑白幕景间，俏皮的公主跃上摩托后座环上记者的腰际，钢琴家入了神，揽在腹间的臂膀收紧。

“果然世上还是我的小濑最美呀。”

 

医生本是性情中人，情节戳中心窝自然会落泪。唇边的苹果顿了许久，晃一晃叉子，招致大滴泪水滚落至手背。

不哭呀，不哭呀，我还在呢，小濑？新晋恋人模拟猫咪的亲昵为他舐去泪水：我不再喝太多碳酸了，所有的苹果都留给小濑吃，到了夏天给小濑买一车西瓜，最中间最甜的一口喂给小濑好不好？

炮友与恋人的模糊界限何时被打破，濑名医生来回忆，许是他发觉流泪时不躲避，更甚是暗示对方给予亲昵。Lift up your head princess,if not,the crown falls——模仿男主的深情款款，自带几分戏谑与玩世不恭，照葫芦画瓢，发音也不准，他气得发笑，拧上嬉皮笑脸的面颊，却也承认拙劣的劝慰聊胜于无。

许是起始便沦陷了？他在无数个痴缠的吻间心不在焉地主使着记忆的流连，与轻松熊玩偶共居的床，干爽的浴室，乃至玄关，逼仄又旖旎的公寓身体力行地求证。这里充溢着小濑的气息，小濑的味道，所以我很喜欢噢。对方眯起血眸道出废话，却足以心旌荡漾。

——相比哭颜怒颜，小濑的笑颜果然还是最棒了。

发觉朔间凛月在心中的地位晋升为恋人的那刻，他正放下为自己拧发条的手，转而同样抚上对方的面庞。

 

 

 

#

 

——我说啊小濑，如上文所述，每天将生活过成十八禁连续剧不好吗？

免谈。恋人接过遥控器，关上电视。他顺手拿起本漫画遮面，百叶窗剪碎了炽烈的日光。风铃随风轻响，携裙带菜飘摇。

——穿插些小清新的剧集也ok呀。管它十八禁还是八十禁，主演是我与小濑，收视率绝对爆棚的。

医生起身，将他当人肉路障不轻不重踢了两脚。起来了熊君，睡午觉去床上，别在这里摆出大字，超烦人啊？多大岁数了，还像个废柴高中生吗？

三十了。掰手指来数，未免感慨岁月蹉跎。他曾在无数须臾间求得未来之景，幻想亲爱的小濑两鬓斑白的模样，是否还会如此刻般精致着妆，额前的几缕定要卷翘才好。困意袭来，预备着奔赴梦中求证，朦胧间，轻轻软软一吻落于额间发梢。

——小、小濑？

五秒后，他仓皇地爬起身，瞥见赏自己香吻一个的人早藏匿于书本后。绯红染上白纸渲开层叠的色彩，唯有裙带菜对他可见，果真有一缕可笑地翘起来。

 

对方头发乱掉的事他佯装不知情，更想一睹恋人乱了阵法的模样。他时而觉得对方上辈子是位模特，依靠面庞便可衣食无忧，本可媲美默片时代的演员。爱美与精致本是天性，并不因特定的对象而生，却依此引诱恶魔的接近，后者却从不是惯犯。勾人的技法是天赋异禀，只对小濑一个深刻地动过情。濑名泉每每义正言辞拒绝他想看裸体围裙的要求，必要时会施以暴力。某一日接机人群中没能寻觅到某个身影，失落地打开公寓门，被饭菜香牵引至厨房，恋人正将最后一道菜装盘，围裙系带欲迎还拒般在腰后盘一个松垮的蝴蝶结，勒过时常被他双手箍住发力的腰际，侧身赏给他曼妙的曲线。

——先吃饭还是先吃我？

将薄唇描摹得饱满魅惑，扑了散粉勾了眼线。有备为之的盛宴色香味俱全，是作为舟车劳顿的犒劳。为他精心烹调的开胃菜端上桌，只待他掀起围罩。钢琴家一时乱了阵法，手脚僵住来端详。

“无论如何小濑会把我先赶去洗澡的？”

“菜会凉的，你负责吗？……速战速决，不来吗？”

唯朔间凛月独享的风情万种，上挑的蓝眸勾入心尖，搅出落日将尽的绯红一片。怎么，念叨很久了，得了便宜还卖乖吗？指控他的愚钝，唇角自得地上扬，志得意满地牵上他尚未取下的领带，意有所指地扬起膝来，剐蹭某个部位——

既如此，可不会是速战速决了哦，小濑？

 

……啊啊。分明是在筹备下场巡演，浴室水声却无孔不入侵入心性，只得用层叠的音符盖过。小濑恨铁不成钢的指摘不无道理，指尖起落间的遐思，总会不住地回味曾有的旖旎。披着浴巾踏出浴室，那团温热游弋至身边。看似体贴地不去叨扰，敷了面膜做了保湿，欲盖弥彰般随手抽了本杂志，躺卧在两米内的沙发，前襟慵懒地大敞。

他直面黑色烤漆的明镜，自偶尔扫来的一瞥读到百倍的不甘。但还是抱歉呀小濑，我的演奏兴致正旺。刻意较之表现得更为死水，将波澜演绎为骤雨般狂乱的指尖舞蹈。濑名泉的指尖停驻许久，双目紧盯广告页，似要盯穿个洞来。约好的出浴后就做，他比谁都知对方的忍耐有限度。许是期待对方捱不过焚身的欲火，主动缴械服软的模样，亦要将那汪清潭搅得活络。琴谱翻过两页，濑名泉交叠的两条长腿已悄然换了个姿势，全心掩饰被放置的焦灼。

——我可是很期待小濑的忍耐度，会表露出如何的不甘与慌乱，不得已向我索求的无助会如何诱人呢。节奏乱掉无所谓，世间秩序被打破，一切毁坏至原初的原子态亦无妨。他的渴念同样摧枯拉朽，佳肴近在眼前却无法入口令他百倍心焦。惩戒生效的是双方，濑名泉铁了心陪他主使，让他明了自身正经历如何的难耐与焦灼，并施以双向的拉锯，一并目睹音符跃动盘旋冲破纸张。

“不做就睡觉。”

医生丢下杂志起身，坠下的浴袍带拂在他肩上，诱导他来轻扯，欲盖弥彰般的遮掩倏然落地。

 

偶尔也想试些新花样啦，放置play什么的……事后坦白从宽，土下座求原谅，被罚独自清理一塌糊涂的琴凳。刚出浴便在空调房内赤身裸体，会感冒吗？他的小濑不回答，而适合吃刨冰的季节来到，蝉鸣聒噪求偶，是他们皆不喜的夏日，却誓将其过成清凉的诗篇。相遇是骤雨初至，却总有办法将生活铺展得缱绻。

何谓生活呢，有钢琴，有小濑，有归家时小濑烧好的洗澡水，有临行时小濑备好的爱心便当。蔬菜与鱼肉摆成猫头，心情大好便是微笑猫咪，若在气头便是龇牙咧嘴的可怖神色，当然味道同样好。琴瑟和鸣，他偶有念及如此高格调的词汇。而这是怎样的待遇，凛月，这是天才也可望不可及的待遇啊！幽灵作曲家月永レオ瘫在沙发仰面长叹：是个医生所以NG，但听描述是个有趣的家伙。真狡猾啊，分明几个月前还同我一样是单身贵族，我的缪斯又远在何方呢？

别气馁啦，王さま，大好人生还不到一半呢，在征程中继续寻觅沧海遗珠吧？月永レオ不听他劝，摸着滚圆的肚皮慨叹：凛月谈起恋爱变了个人，我的inspiration都要……被西瓜撑回去了！毕竟唯有约定是要誓死遵守，他果真为濑名泉带回一车上乘的好瓜。头一天吃得舒爽，而后对着堆满屋乃至无处落脚的浑圆犯了愁。始作俑者只得携五只瓜造访作曲家的豪宅，有朝一日定要带小濑同来。月永レオ钟情远游，而他们曾有寻觅遐思的近乎仪式般的短途旅行，为不激起友人的艳羡，他暂将详情保密。大抵是重现电影中的演绎，却更鲜活又斑斓。坐在摩托后座环上恋人的腰，尽享公主待遇——

别动手动脚的，摔下来我可不管啊？仰面让恋人系好头盔，再被恶意满满地捏一把面颊。行过崎岖的窄道，颠簸同中花圃问好，见过对方母校的冬青树，驶过跨海大桥，一瞬惊动礁石旁歇息的大群海鸟。维持着微妙的动态平衡，他与濑名泉的世界一如此刻的夕照。而对方铁了心邀他冲破日夜的藩篱，以身作则带他逃亡般疾驶，闯入吸血鬼命定的领地，挽起裤脚踏上松软的沙滩，共享线香花火的扑朔流光。

——要与我共舞吗，小濑？

对方不置可否，凑近燃起另一支，好让游丝般的光明，不过半分钟的生命接续。海风湿凉，埋怨着足底沙子浸水的不适，温顺地任他牵起手，方寸间翩翩起舞，落至大海间颤动的星辰为观众。由他哼着缱绻的调子，朝生暮死的海潮打着拍子，挽起的裤脚与休闲装，不经粉饰的蓝宝石。长久的黑暗作壁上观，却有大片光点前赴后继地涌来，赴约般将他拥住。本就不存在绝对的界限啊，作息又向小濑靠拢。正统的吸血鬼该怕水，却在阻止他就地入眠的恋人感染下，头一次想尝试头枕海风与海螺的音调入眠。

 

 

 

#

 

“今天是什么日子啊，熊君？”

钢琴家心不在焉地咬上恋人手持的棉花糖。医生掏出手帕替他擦拭唇边的残留，难能袒露出几分令人生疑的和蔼。是百年难逢的温柔小濑，他瞥着云朵状卡路里。对自身要求严苛，对他人矫枉过正，往常小濑从不允许他吃这些。而今日兴致颇好，抛出问询的人眯起眼，温柔地阖住转瞬即逝的霞光。

他们并肩在摩天轮下汇作长龙的一粟。关系确定后初次造访如此烟火气的场所，濑名医生抱怨不止，摘下眼镜取出湿巾擦脸。吸血鬼怕热的程度不输医生，秋老虎作祟的穹顶似蒸笼。瑰丽的云彩被海浪收藏，奶油枪般为欧式建筑描起烫金的轮廓，亦在医生面上留下星星点点的璀璨，他痴迷地看，却无法冠以具体颜色的名称。

 

“是什么日子呢……”

他装作苦思冥想。医生恋人扬起唇角，嘲讽占三分，自得的意味匀去五分。

“欺负记性差的老爷爷吗？是被小濑强制禁欲的一周纪念日啦。小濑真无情呀，出差回来只让我抱了一次……”

朔间一族精力无穷尽，逢上小别胜新婚，未免将恋人搞得腰酸腿痛下不了床，翌日重病般躺在被窝，蹙着眉头吃过他喂下的黑暗料理。前方两位女孩高举自拍杆，有意无意使他们入镜。名为背景板实质为主角，他一眼窥破意图，恋人也察觉端倪。技法不高明呀，他勾起唇角，破绽被寻到，女孩慌了手脚，自以为悄无声息的快门后，屏中四人唯濑名泉面不改色，是标准的不露齿微笑。

   

“是恋人。”

濑名泉径直牵过他的手——来游乐园消遣的恋人而已哦？

昭告天下般笃定地重述，他自顾自读出几分自得与骄傲。恋人对盗摄多有不满，却宽宏大量地收下道歉，应允女孩再拍一张四人合影。手机前置记录不到之处，指尖一根根试探着贴近，直至纹路相汇，十指相扣。

 

“小濑是带我来约会吗？分明之前说过……”

……即便拍糊了，我与小濑也是天造地设的一对呀。他盯着那团黑，听闻营业微笑收敛的恋人的抱怨。

厢门合紧，略有颠簸地缓缓上升。摩天轮给予十分钟的独处光景，却无力挽留转瞬即逝的夕照。吸血鬼专属的时光杳然而至，若在暗夜正中央俯瞰掩星光焰火，不会更浪漫几分吗？

“你懂什么。”

濑名医生极少故作玄虚，许是心底埋藏少女般粉红憧憬，以懒散的熊君为触发便一发不可收拾。说着小濑开心便好。共度的数百日夜中数不尽的微小琐碎，凭细枝末节串联起缀成的彩灯，钢琴家只静候着特地呈给他的夜的前半章。

 

他屏息凝神。

几束了无痕迹的升了空，倏然绽开繁密的光点。飞瀑倾泻，他正与恋人一同缓慢地溯源而上，逢迎金的银的璀璨的照拂。

 

事关摩天轮中远眺焰火，回溯至十五年前，残存的记忆中是午夜钟声敲响的助兴。虚空中绽开的伞状与水母状拼作花束，枝杈炫目地向外伸展，是为浮夸的心形。或因太久未亲临，便格外真实，不输每个缥缈的梦境。

“事先做好了工作，燃放时间提前，余下整夜的时间都是熊君的。”

究竟是什么值得小濑大费周章，今天就这样特殊吗？他饶有兴致地发问，而霎时间彩灯将方寸之地映得光明敞亮。

“装傻要到什么时候，嗯？”

他望向濑名泉，后者正期冀着借由分子间迸出的声响盖过心跳。狭小的舱室无路可逃，便任由他倚上肩来毫无阻隔地骨传导。

 

“今天是几号？”

“九月二十二日。”

“那么，三十一岁的熊君也要幸福快乐。”

医生原本音调偏低，此刻尤为闷闷地。是不经伪饰的自然流露，任他读到忿忿的委屈，如同被主人放置久了的闹别扭的灰猫。

钢琴家怎会遗忘今日。兄长五天前便发来短讯，为他学习烘焙技巧，今日又夺命连环call。要知十五年前兄长离开后，再无人为他如此庆生。三十一岁，并非整数，却是与小濑共度的头一遭。

数字令他们感慨，皆不再年轻的事实置于台面。人类悲欢本不相通，对年华流逝的迟钝感知是为某种无形的联系。三十出头却似二十四五，身处年轻人的乐园也不违和。拥有暂且年轻的相貌作伪饰，身为不老同盟的命运共同体，微妙的尴尬感与心照不宣令他们默契地互相调侃、微笑、大笑，直至笑出零星泪光。

 

“啧，完全看不出呢？吸血鬼容颜不老的魔法吗，真让人火大啊？”

容颜不老，小濑何尝不是呢？他打个哈欠，倚上濑名泉的肩。多少希望你能成熟一点，拿出与才能相配的脾性来，对方讲着新的一岁对他的期望，如同一位唠叨的妈妈，喂，喂，熊君，不要倚在我肩上睡着啊？这便是年长一方的典范吗？

“小濑难道不喜欢我撒娇吗？一夜蜕为成熟稳重的‘朔间先生’，你大抵很难适应吧？”

“……那种事，怎样都好吧。”

 

他分明自躲闪的目光读到不舍。那么，遵命呀小濑，会唯独为你保留返璞归真的一面，今后也会加倍地粘着你呀，可不许小濑离开我身边呢。要每天吃到小濑亲手做的饭，世上最动人的乐章演奏给小濑听，与小濑一起去新奇的地方探秘……两鬓斑白也要交换绵密的吻，睡前讲着不重样的情话，牵着手来入眠……

“到死也会遵守的。”

并非相遇于最年轻气盛时，却也不妨碍约定一同慢慢变老。逆着簌簌的焰火他抬眸，伸出的小指被勾上，收紧。

“‘熊君’而已么？”

他环上恋人腰际，毫无章法地叩击。低声抗议着痒，发觉挣不开后放弃顽抗。

“凛、凛……”

他轻声应着，静候着卡带的恋人，为其呈上唯有的、长足的耐心。

“……凛月君。”

最末的音节湮灭在烟火腾空嘭的一声响。

 

虽不愿承认，他同样爱着人类、爱着人间，与冥顽不化的兄长如出一辙。而人间万象千篇一律，怎能抵过小濑半分。本被锢于凝滞的黑暗，吸血鬼的血液却汩汩流动，所求的本是片刻欢愉，却陪他自绿芽抽枝至叶脉泛红。初见时他意图占有全部的濑名泉，冷静自持的、耽于情欲的。短暂数月内窥见世间爱情的诸多形态，激荡的或是安谧的，以身穷尽，千万种可能皆得到求证。

尚不曾给出海枯石烂的誓言，喊一声亲昵的名字尚要耗尽百倍勇气，求婚的详尽流程仍封存在计划表，只待来日方长。许是为缓解尴尬，恋人指向窗外：

“怎么不看，不是你所期望的吗？”

“老爷爷什么没见过呀，唯独令我魂牵梦绕的小濑就近在眼前哦？”

借此亲身回应那声凛月君，作为契约生效的佐证，他与命定的恋人牙尖相撞。

 

“我曾说过的，小濑是我误打误撞寻来的珍宝。身为囿于凝滞的暗夜的族属，却在同你相遇后期冀起未来的光景。而恰巧，我们皆注定抵不过荏苒的时光，扭转不了沧海桑田的轮回。”

“眨眼间，和小濑共度的第一个冬日就快来到了？”

 

初见时令他心悸的濑名医生笃定地望向他。

——既如此，不妨安然接过命运呈递的邀请函，手挽手踏踏地走过雪花。

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 


End file.
